Break My Lust
by pyrosnap
Summary: You can't change me, Sakura. Because, I won't change for you. She'll make him eat his words. SasuxSaku. Rated T for swearing.
1. If I Were Religious

**Break My Lust**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: If Naruto were mine, Deidara would still be alive. But, obviously, Deidara is dead so Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Lust.**

Sasuke was guilty for desiring many girls. He played with girls often, usually with more than one at a time. He was notoriously known for luring girls with his charm then shattering their hearts a few days later.

_If I were religious,_ Sasuke thought amusedly, _then I would have been struck by lightning a long time ago._ But, Sasuke wasn't religious. At all.

Sasuke Uchiha was the heartthrob of Fiery Leaf High. Most girls described him as 'tall, dark, and handsome.' He was rich, smart, extreme good looking and worst of all, he knew it and flaunted it everywhere he went.

Currently, he was walking to his first class of the day with two pretty girls clinging onto both of his arms and glaring at other girls who were gawking at them in jealousy. He smirked. Life couldn't get any better.

-

Sakura Haruno ran up the school steps cursing her bad luck. On her way to school, she had somehow turned into an unknown street and had gotten lost. But, luckily a kind lady had given her directions to the school. Nearly tripping over her feet, she stumbled into her classroom panting harshly.

Taking a quick glance at her new classmates, she growled in frustration at the obvious cliques the class was separated in. She was unsure where to sit, so she stood awkwardly by the door. Suddenly, a low, husky voice behind her spoke.

"Move."

Flinching slightly at the harsh command, she hastily moved aside while mumbling apologies. Glancing up, she saw the most piercing obsidian eyes she had ever seen. Realizing she was staring, she looked away quickly as a pink hue tinted her cheeks. Sakura then noticed the two girls he had his arms around and she blinked confusedly. Did he have two girlfriends at the same time? Weren't guys supposed to only date girls one at a time?

The boy then walked past her coolly, while the girls followed him grinning widely. The pair of girls glared snootily at other girls who were glaring right back at them as they sat down next to the boy.

Sakura blinked and shrugged. The boy and the two girls were no concern of hers. Suddenly, a girl with long, blond hair and bright blue eyes jumped up in front of her.

"Hey, you new?" the girl called out smiling widely, her perfect, white teeth flashing.

"Yeah," Sakura murmured back shyly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Want to come sit with us?" The blonde gestured to a group of boys and girls who were chattering loudly.

Sakura hesitated.

"We have cookies that our friend Hinata baked!"

And that pretty much persuaded her to go.

"Okay."

"Everyone! This is Sakura!" Ino screamed as they approached the group.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her making her feel nervous.

"Um, hey."

All of the sudden, a boy with short, spiky blond hair popped up and shoved his face really close to hers.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, dattebayo!" he screamed. Out of reflex, Sakura shoved him in the face as hard as she could, causing him to fall backwards onto a girl with violet hair and white eyes who shrieked loudly in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried out quickly and helped pull him back up.

"That's alright!" he shouted again only to get punched by Ino.

"Stop yelling, retard!"

Muttering under his breath he moved away from her and sat down to eat a cookie. The girl with violet hair looked up and smiled shyly at Sakura.

"H-hi, I'm Hinata."

Sakura noticed she had a slight stutter when she talked, but she smiled back. Hinata seemed like a nice girl.

Another girl with dark brown hair tied up in two buns on her head turned around from her conversation with a boy and waved furiously at Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Tenten! And this is Neji!" She pointed at the boy she was talking to. "He's Hinata's cousin!" The boy nodded at her before turning back to talk to Tenten. His long chocolate brown hair was so pretty that Sakura was tempted to ask him if she could braid it but she refrained from doing so.

Ino glared at the last person who hadn't introduced himself to Sakura. He was lying on the table sleeping. Sneaking behind him, Ino let out a battle cry before slapping him hard on the head. A muffled "oomph!" was heard before the boy looked up groggily.

"Troublesome woman…" he muttered shooting glances at Ino who smirked proudly.

"Introduce yourself to Sakura, you lazy bastard!" she screamed in his ear causing him to wince.

"Yar, yar. Shikamaru…" With that, he laid his head back down and fell asleep again. Ino rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura who blinked.

"So, this is our group! You're eating lunch with us right?" Sakura hesitated before nodding.

"Sa-sakura? Do y-you want a-a cookie? They're freshly b-baked." Hinata handed her a box of chocolate cookies.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Sakura took a bite of the cookie and felt like she was in heaven. She can almost see the fireworks bursting in the air and the rainbow color balloons floating in the sky.

"Hinata! These are so good!"

"Th-thanks Sakura."

After a moment of getting to know the group, Sakura turned to Ino and asked, "Hey Ino? Do you know that boy over there with those two girls?"

Ino turned around and squinted around before her eyes narrowed. "You mean the one with the chicken-ass hair right?"

Sakura hesitated before saying, "Sure, that one."

"He's a bastard. Stay away from him."

Surprised at Ino's serious tone, Sakura stared at her confused.

"Sakura," Ino began "Sasuke used to be part of our group too except now he's just a bastard. He likes to play with girls all the time. See that mob around him?" Sakura glanced and nodded. "Those are his flavors of the week. Those two sitting next to him are his chosen ones of the week. You'll see in a couple days, they'll be crying because they got dumped by him."

"But, if girls know that they're only going to get hurt by him, why do they still like him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They want to be 'the one' to melt his heart. Besides, they're all brainless idiots. Sasuke's just stupid, so we shouldn't waste our time talking about him!" Ino smiled widely at Sakura, but Sakura could tell it was a slightly strained smile. She wondered what Sasuke had done to Ino in the past, but decided not to say anything.

"Ino, what classes do you have next?"

-

Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes and felt a pair of cool hands running up and down his arms. He reached out and pulled the girl onto his chest and she giggled. Another pair of arms wrapped around his stomach.

Opening his eyes, he leaned forward to the first girl and whispered in her ear. "You're so hot." She giggled again and blushed brightly. He sneered in his mind. Girls were too easy. One cheesy line, compliment, or even a glance and they were all over him.

His eyes wandered around the classroom before it settled on a girl with beautiful, long, blond hair. Ino. He snorted before noticing her new friend, the pink-haired one that was standing in his way earlier. Taking note of her exotic hair color and slightly abnormal size forehead, he grinned mentally to himself. Making a silent promise he murmured quietly, "You're next," before closing his eyes again.

* * *

& boom.

Review, pl0x! (:


	2. I Like Them Feisty

**A/N**: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. (: I love you guys, seriously.

* * *

**Break My Lust**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, I can promise you that things would be veeeery different.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling that the class was over. Sakura picked up her supplies and walked towards the door laughing and talking to Ino and Naruto.

"Ino, we can't go to the mall _everyday_. I mean, that would be crazy!"

"But, Sakura! It's the mall! We must shop everyday to update our wardrobe!" Ino pumped her fist in the air excitedly.

Naruto interrupted, "Don't listen to her, Sakura! Not everyone is a crazy weirdo like Ino."

"At least I don't worship noodles, Naruto!"

"Hey! They're not just noodles! They're the food of the _gods_."

Sakura laughed as Ino and Naruto were soon engaged in a glaring competition. Sakura could almost see the electricity springing from each other's eyes as they scowled. She laughed.

"Ino–"

_Crash!_

Someone had bumped into her shoulder hard, knocking her books onto the ground. Swearing slightly under her breath, she quickly bent down to pick them up, but suddenly, a foot kicked them out of her hands. Angrily, she stood up and turned around to face the person.

Dark, sinister eyes clashed with vibrant green.

"Who do you think you are, kicking my books around like that?" she shouted, drawing attention to everyone standing in the hallway.

"You were in my way. Since you're new here, I won't give you a punishment, but this is going to be your only warning. Stay out of my way or next time, I'll hurt you." Sasuke replied coolly before walking away.

Sakura stared in shock at his retreating back. _What did I ever do to him?_ She thought furiously. Ino gave her a comforting pat on her back and a tight smile. Naruto quietly handed Sakura her books. Taking them, she glared at the cover of her math textbook.

_Introduction to Mathematics_ sailed in a giant arc through the air.

_Thump!_

And hit a certain boy in the back before landing with a loud thud on the ground. Everyone in the hallway gasped and began whispering to each other in hushed voices as eyes swiveled from the unmoving boy and red-faced girl.

Slowly, Sasuke turned.

Fear suddenly gripped Sakura, but she continued to glare defiantly at him as he walked towards her.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

He stopped in front of her.

She didn't flinch as he bent down and leaned closely to her face.

"My, my, you're quite a feisty one, aren't you?" he murmured into her ear.

Sakura said nothing as more whispers were heard from around them.

"I like feisty girls." He blew gently into her ear and smirked. That line usually tamed even the wildest girls into purring cats in no time.

Tense silence followed as Sakura watched at him wordlessly. She then slowly drew her hand up and swung it towards the side of his face as hard as she could.

A loud slap echoed through the halls as everyone gazed at her in horror.

Sakura roughly pushed the stunned boy back. She stared him straight in the eye and growled, "If you think that I will be one of your fangirls that will melt at the sight of you, you're wrong. You're nothing special. You're just a pretty boy who sits on a high horse all the time and looks down on others."

She took in a deep breath and turned around to walk away.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. No girl has ever defied him! His shocked expression was quickly replaced with an enraged scowl as he marched back up to her and jerked her arm back harshly. He smirked as he saw the pained expression on her face from the force of his pull.

"You better watch your back, Haruno. No one has ever talked to me like that and you're going to regret it." He shoved her back roughly. Suddenly, a girl was standing in between him and Sakura. A girl with long, blond hair and beautiful, blue eyes that were now staring coldly at him.

"Back off, Uchiha," she growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Ino."

"I don't believe we're on first name basis." She glared at him angrily.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. Still mad at what happened aren't you?" he grinned widely seeing her flinch slightly at his words.

Sakura watched them curiously.

"Shut up, Uchiha. Nothing you do affects me anymore! You're the past and the past is where you'll remain!" Quickly, she turned around, grabbed Sakura's hand and walked away as fast as she could.

Sasuke said nothing but sneered at the two retreating girls before giving everyone a sharp glance. The crowd dispersed hastily. No one wanted to mess with him.

Once the crowd was gone, he stuck his hands deep into his pockets before walking to his next class. Almost immediately, the two girls from earlier ran up and clung to his arms again.

"Sasuke, don't worry, we'll get that bitch later!" the first girl, a brunette murmured into his ear.

"She'll regret the day she ever messed with you, Sasuke," the second girl, added as an evil grin stretched across her face. Her violet eyes glinted maniacally.

Sasuke smirked, but kept silent as they continued on to their next class.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Two is done! Yay! Sorry, this chapter is not as long as the first one. I was a little short on inspiration, ugh. Yar, I was also thinking of changing the category of this fic to angst instead of humor. Because I already planned out the ending, and it's not going to be a happy one. Eh, I need to plan a bit more before I make up my mind. But, for now, I'll leave it under humor. (: Anyways, reviews make my day! Click the button ! :D


	3. Scissors In The Sun

**Break My Lust**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: Sigh, must I repeat myself again? Don't own anything and never will, ugh!

* * *

_Stupid, egoistical jerk!_ Sakura growled mentally in her mind. Ino continued to pull her down the hall before turning a sharp turn and into a classroom. Gently, but forcefully, Ino pushed Sakura into a seat before settling down with a huff next to her. Sakura took a deep breath before turning to her friend.

"Ino?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Sasuke?"

Ino faltered for a moment and looked down. Sakura sighed before saying, "It's fine, Ino. If you don't want to tell me, I understand." Ino glanced up sharply before closing her eyes for a bit. She then turned to face Sakura fully.

"I'll tell you."

"Ino, you don't have to–"

"No, listen, Sakura. Sasuke and I went out before. I was his longest girlfriend; we went out for six months. I was madly in love with him and I assumed that he felt the same way about me. I honestly thought that we were destined to be together forever and ever until the day I overheard a bunch of guys talking about how Sasuke has been cheating on me for months."

Sakura stared at Ino with wide-eyes.

"Ino…"

Taking a deep breath, Ino continued.

"I was in denial! Soon, I began hearing more and more people talking about Sasuke being with other girls. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten warned me, but I was so mad. I told them they were just jealous. So, one day, I decided to ask Sasuke about it. What Sasuke said…it hurt me a lot…"

Sakura sat still, holding her breath and waiting for Ino to continue.

"He told me…he told me that he had been cheating on me two days after we started going out and that I was too dumb to even notice."

Sakura's eyes watered as she watched her friend burst into tears at the painful memory.

"Ino…" She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hall deep in thought when she bumped into someone. Glancing up, her eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke, you're such a bastard!"

Sasuke raised an eye at the pink haired girl.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Ino!"

He smirked.

"I don't need your forgiveness."

She gaped at him.

"By the way…"

Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your forehead is quite large?"

And poked her forehead before walking away.

Sakura continued to stare at him with her mouth wide open before snapping out of her stupor and screamed at him.

"Sasuke, you baaaastard!"

* * *

"Hey, huge forehead."

Smirk.

Glare.

"Burn in hell, chicken-ass."

"At least my forehead is normal sized."

"Well, my hair doesn't resemble an animal's butt."

"Tch, even with my 'chicken-ass' hair, I can still get a bunch of girls."

"Womanizer!"

"Hn."

"Is your vocabulary word bank only consisted of a tiny amount of words?"

"…"

"Because all you say is, 'hn' this, 'insult' that. Not very intelligent."

"I don't need to be intelligent if I already have the looks."

"Bastard, you need to stop thinking through your nether regions and start thinking with your brain. Oh, wait, you don't have one!"

"Don't have what? A penis or a brain?"

"Both!"

"Want to bet?"

Sakura promptly ran away screaming with her hands thrown over her eyes while Sasuke smirked at her retreating back.

* * *

"Hey, bastard."

Sasuke glanced up from his homework and grunted. Sakura stood next to his table in the library with a serious look on her face.

"Why did you say that to Ino?"

"Hn?"

"You know. 'I've been cheating on you on the second day we started going out.'"

"It was the truth."

"Bastard. You broke her heart!"

"It's what I do, Sakura. Nothing you do or say will change me. I won't change for you."

"I'm going to make you eat your words, Sasuke."

She turned around and walked out of the quiet library. Sasuke merely blinked before continuing on with his homework. None of them noticed that they had called each other by their names.

* * *

Ami and Karin, Sasuke's 'chosen ones' of the moment, stood at their lockers with their arms crossed in front of their chests. They were searching the crowd for a pink-haired girl that was going to pay for speaking with their dear Sasuke.

"I see her!" Karin quickly followed Sakura that was walking with two blonds.

"Ugh, she's with that bitch, Ino, and the Naruto the retard."

"Hmph, she definitely fits in with losers like them." Ami sneered as they followed the unwary group to the front of the school.

They waited as Ino and Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura before walking the other direction. Sakura sighed and slowly began the walk home by herself.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her arms as she felt a cold breeze. _Damn, I should've worn a jacket_, she thought miserably. Suddenly, she heard her named being called and turned around.

There stood two girls that she had never seen before. Both had sinister glints in their eyes. Immediately on her guard, she glanced around nervously before realizing that she was utterly alone with two strangers that were definitely up to no good.

"Are you mute, bitch? Can't you see we called you and you should answer?" The brunette spat out viciously.

"Uhm…" Sakura's eyes darted around looking for anyone that was also walking this way. There was no one.

"What a dumb bitch." The other girl, a redhead sneered as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"We saw what you did to Sasuke today in the hallway and we're just going to make sure that you never speak to him ever again. You're going to pay for even _looking _at him, you whore." The brunette took a step closer to Sakura who automatically stepped back.

"Where are you going?" The redhead walked forward tauntingly.

Sakura gulped as she felt her back hit a pole behind her.

The two girls advanced with evil smiles on their faces.

"Let's start with her hair." The blade of a pair of scissors glinted in the sun.

* * *

**A/N**: **A/N**: **SasuSaku Forever and Ever** has asked me to make this story humor. I shall try my best to. Hopefully, my writing skills can meet your standards, haha. & Yes, this will have mucho sasusaku fluff in it; I can guarantee it. But, this chapter is going to start out pretty serious. Asdf. (: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy that I ran around screaming for half an hour. Wee.

I just realized that I have no idea what Karin's eye color is. In chapter one, I wrote that her eye color was violet. So, sorry, if that's inaccurate but in this story, it's going to be violet 'kay? Sorry, for the late update, haha. I was really busy and I had a writer's block! Anyways. Review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, I promise. (:


	4. You're My Hero

**Break My Lust**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Roar.

* * *

Sakura stared in horror as the two girls closed in on her.

The brunette called out to her friend. "Karin, grab onto her hair. I don't want her to move around too much."

Karin smirked and began to advance towards Sakura.

Sakura began trying to move around the pole, but Karin's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's soft, pink locks.

"My, my, what soft hair you have." Karin murmured before yanking as hard as she could while laughing. Sakura could feel the pinpricks of tears at the corner of her eyes.

_No, no, no. What are you doing?! Stop, please, please._

Sakura could only watch in transfixed horror as the brunette, Ami, began advancing towards her. A single teardrop rolled down the side of her cheek.

_Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?_

Ami sneered at the sight of Sakura's tear before raising the scissors and opening the blades. _Today, you will learn not to mess with Sasuke Uchiha or us!_ She thought viciously.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

Sakura's eyes widen as she watched strands of her hair float by, carried by the wind. Her hair had been her pride. Ever since she was little, she had always been picked on for having an abnormal hair color. After falling down from many insults, she learned to hold her head up high and treasure her uniqueness. And now, she could only watch her dignity float away in the wind.

Ami and Karin smirked. They loved how Sakura could only stare wordlessly at her flying tresses. They had cut her once long, flowing, _beautiful_ hair down to her shoulders with uneven snips.

"What the hell is going on here?" a low voice growled from behind them. Startled, Ami dropped the scissors and whirled around.

"Sasauke, we're getting back at the bitch who dared talk to you like that in front of the whole school!" Karin cried. Ami nodded before brushing fallen strands of soft, pink hair from her pants and shirt.

"Her hair…" Sasuke murmured before taking a step closer the three girls.

"Serves the bitch right." Ami sneered and crossed her arms.

Sasuke could only stare at the silent girl who seemed to still be in shock. He felt pity in his heart for her. He watched as more tears rolled down her cheeks before he sighed and reached his hand out to her.

With his hand in front of her face, she had no choice but to look up questioningly at him.

"Come on. I'll bring you home."

Karin and Ami gazed at them with a dumbstruck expression.

Sakura looked down before pushing Sasuke's hand away.

"I don't need your help."

She slowly stood up on shaky legs, gripping the pole for balance.

Sakura looked at each of them with a solemn expression before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do.

For the first time in his life, a girl rejected him.

Well, it's not like he asked her out, but it still frustrated him that a mere pink-haired _girl_ could say no to him.

After Sakura had left, Karin and Ami had immediately latched onto his arms. Grunting, he shoved them away before stalking home with his hands deep in his pockets and his head bowed low.

Sasuke was confused.

And he hated the feeling.

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in her mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her face was pale.

And her hair…

She ran a hand through the short, uneven locks before sighing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Hurrying towards the door, she rubbed her eyes and grabbed a hat to cover her hair.

"Hey, Sakura! Why are you wearing a hat?" Ino looked at her confusedly before stepping into her house.

Sakura looked away uncomfortably. Ino gasped seeing the exposed choppy hair sticking out from the bottom of the hat.

"Your hair! Sakura, what happened?"

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes again as she relayed the whole story to Ino.

Ino's eyes hardened before she wrapped Sakura in a warm hug.

"It's okay, Sakura. Well, now you won't have to go through the trouble of fixing your hair every morning, eh?"

Sakura gave her a watery smile before sniffing and standing up.

Ino patted her back and said, "Come on, I'll fix your hair for you. You'll look even better than ever!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Half and hour later, Ino grinned.

Sakura looked into the mirror and stared shocked at her reflection.

Her hair looked brilliant.

Ino smiled. "Well, how does it look?"

Sakura whirled around and gave her laughing, blonde friend a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Ino. For everything."

* * *

The next day at school, Sakura and Ino walked up through the doors together. Immediately, whispers were heard up and down the hall and people were seen crowded together pointing at the pink-haired girl.

"Is that Sakura?"

"I heard Karin and Ami cut her hair."

"Wow, she looks so…"

"She looks hot."

Sakura pretended not to hear the whispers as she continued to walk with Ino towards their classroom.

Ino glared at a group of girls who were laughing at Sakura. They immediately stopped in fear of angering her. Smirking with satisfaction, Ino turned her head and continued walking.

Out of nowhere, Karin and Ami appeared in front of them.

Karin grinned, "Oh, Sakura! I do love your new look. Where did you get your hair cut?"

Sakura looked down at the floor.

Ino moved in front of Sakura and snarled, "Back off, Karin!"

Ami sneered, "Of course, Sakura can't speak to us, Karin! She's too to talk to us, so her pig of a bodyguard talks for her!"

Sakura glanced up sharply and glared at Ami.

She was in front of her before Ami could blink.

The next thing Ami saw was a fist flying towards her face and blood spurting from her now broken nose.

Sakura glared as she watch Karin shrieked and Ami crumple to the ground moaning in pain.

"Don't ever talk shit about my friend again."

She grabbed Ino's arm and together they continued walking.

Ino grinned and patted her on the back.

"Great job, Sakura! You broke her fake nose!"

Sakura gave Ino a small smile before taking a deep breath and entering the classroom.

Suddenly, she was almost knocked over by a flash of yellow.

"Saaakura! You're my hero!" Naruto cried out and hugged her tightly.

Laughing, Sakura pried his arms open and smiled.

"W-wow, Sakura. You're s-so brave." Hinata murmured and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura beamed at her.

* * *

Sasuke studied the girl who was smiling and talking to the female Hyuuga. She was smiling and laughing which was a major contrast of the crying girl he saw yesterday.

She was also different from the girl he saw earlier in the hallway that punched Ami in the face.

This girl seemed to be full of surprises.

And he couldn't wait to discover all of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. It's been so long since I've updated. Almost a month, eh? Sorry for the late updated. I've been really busy with school, ugh. Anyways, this answers most of your question about Sakura's hair. Heh. I hope you guys enjoy this story! Next, I'm going to updated 'Hogwarts Ninjas.'

Reviews are much enjoyed. They keep me going, I swear. [=


End file.
